popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Tamago no butsuri kagakuteki oyobi chouri tokusei ni kanshite no chousa, soshite sono kousatsu
Lyrics Japanese タンパク質を構成するのは20種類のアミノ酸。 このアミノ酸のバランスを数値化したものをアミノ酸スコアと呼ぶのだが 卵のアミノ酸スコアはなんと100！ おったまげ！はんぱねえ！ だから　こっちきなよ　いいだろ？ Mutch rather, All nutrients required for our body are included in the eggs. 卵殻　カルシウム　 骨密度 卵白　リゾチーム　 免疫力 卵黄　レシチン　 過敏症 体質改善 健康食 満足プロテイン HIGH AND HIGH 満足ビタミン HIGH AND HIGH 満足ニュートリション 完全 栄養食 ああ　半端ねえ 体にしみわたる 必須のアミノ酸 ８種 人は己で作ることができぬ （要するに！その８種の必須アミノ酸が卵には含まれているってコト！） ああ　たまげた EGG EGG ああ　いのちのひかり 脳内において　記憶 学習に深い関わりをもつ 神経伝達物質アセチルコリンの原料でもあるコリン。 そのコリンの含有量が食品の中でも最も高いのが EGG 脳の発達と若さのためにも　しっかり食べて いつまでも健康的に！ たまには実家に帰って みんなに元気な顔みせてやんな　ミ☆ EGG! がきてる TMG EGG! のすごみ TMG おまえまさに 栄養のエンパイア EGG! は廻る TMG EGG! は無限 TMG たまげたまごたま EGG! がきてる KTR EGG! のやばさ YBS おまえまさに 食物のニルバーナ EGG! は地球 RISING SUN EGG! は銀河 STARLIT SKY たまげたまごたま たまげたまごたま たまげたまごたま た！ま！ご！ Romaji tampaku shitsu wo kousei suru no wa nijuu shurui no AMINO san. kono AMINO san no BALANCE wo suuchikashitamono wo AMINO su SCORE to yobu no daga tamago no AMINO su SCORE hanan to hyaku! ottamage! hampanee! dakara kotchikinayo iidaro? Mutch rather, All nutrients required for our body are included in the eggs. rankaku CALCIUM kotsumitsudo rampaku LYSOZYME menekiryoku ranou LECITHIN kabinshou taishitsukaizen kenkousoku manzoku PROTEIN HIGH AND HIGH manzoku VITAMIN HIGH AND HIGH manzoku NUTRITION kanzen eiyoushoku aa hampanee karada ni shimi wataru hissu no AMINO san hasshu to wa onore de tsukuru koto ga dekinu (yousuru ni! sono hasshu no hissu AMINO san ga tamago ni wa fukumareteirutte koto!) aa tamageta EGG EGG aa inochi no hikari nounai ni oite kioku gakushuu ni fukai kakawari wo motsu shinkeidentatsubusshitsu ACETYLCHOLINE no genryou demo aru CHOLINE. sono CHOLINE no ganyuuryou ga shokuhin no naka demo motto mo takai no ga EGG nou no hattatsu to wakasa no tame ni mo shikkari tabete tsumademo kenkouteki ni! tama ni wa jikka ni kaette minna ni genki na kao misete yanna mi☆ EGG! ga kiteru TMG EGG! no sugomi TMG omae masa ni eiyou no EMPIRE EGG! wa mawaru TMG EGG! wa mugen TMG tamage tamago tama EGG! ga kiteru KTR EGG! no yabasa YBS omae masa ni shokumotsu ni NIRVANA EGG! wa chikyuu RISING SUN EGG! wa ginga STARLIT SKY tamage tamago tama tamage tamago tama tamage tamago tama ta! ma! go! Song Connections / Remixes * As a food related metal song produced as a collaboration between Asaki and 96, たまごの物理科学的 及び調理特性に関しての調査、そしてその考察 can be considered a sequel to お米の美味しい炊き方、そしてお米を食べることによるその効果。, from the 私立BEMANI学園 event. Trivia * たまごの物理科学的 及び調理特性に関しての調査、そしてその考察 is the Yellow unlock of the Vol.9 of GITADORA OverDrive's Music Factory unlocking system. * たまごの物理科学的 及び調理特性に関しての調査、そしてその考察 marks Asaki's first song that debuted in the GuitarFreaks & DrumMania series with himself as a vocalist since 行き過ぎて後に, fromGuitarFreaksXG2 & DrumManiaXG2: Groove to Live. * たまごの物理科学的 及び調理特性に関しての調査、そしてその考察 is one of the Story Mode unlockable songs in pop'n music ラピストリア, added on June 30th, 2015 as part of the Ikue no daibouken (育江の大冒険) event. To unlock it, you must clear 育江's story: Story of the egg (たまごの話). ** In pop'n music, instead of displaying its character's portrait, たまごの物理科学的 及び調理特性に関しての調査、そしてその考察 displays its jacket when selected. ** In pop'n music éclale, it can be purchased from the Star Factory shop for 250 lumina. Music Comment None. Difficulty & Notecounts GF/DM XG and GITADORA difficulty rated from 0.00 to 9.99. pop'n music difficulty rated from 1 to 50 from Sunny Park onwards. GuitarFreaks & DrumMania XG & GITADORA Series pop'n music Category:Asaki Songs Category:96 Songs Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music Lapistoria Category:Lapistoria Songs Category:Story Mode Songs